Eight letters, three words, one meaning
by Julie come to your window
Summary: TwoShot. Morgan/Reid. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**¡ACLARO PARA TODO AQUEL AL QUE NO LE GUSTA EL SLASH, PORN, Y TODO ESE TIPO DE TRAVESURAS XD, O SI SE IMPRESIONA CON FACILIDAD Y SE METE AQUI POR ACCIDENTE O CURIOSIDAD, ESTE TEXTO NO ES LO QUE ESTA BUSCANDO! Corresponderia tal vez un M, pero le puse K para que apareciera a la vista de todo aquel que quiera leerlo. ¡ASI QUE ESTAN AVISADOS!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews que tuvo The Pretenders. Me pone muy feliz que les haya gustado, asi que para todo aquel que quiera leer mas de estos dos, aqui les traigo algo! Especialmente a Aly22, espero que te guste ;) **

**Fue el primer fic que escribi de ellos, asi que sepan disculpar, algun error, u horror, o desperfecto. Mmmhh, aclaro que se situa en la cuarta temporada, episodio 24. En cuanto lo vi, mi mente se disparo para cualquier lado, ustedes entenderan :$, y surgio esto.**

**E****spero que lo disfruten! :D Ahora sin mas a leer...**

* * *

**Part I.**

Aun recuerdas como si hubiese sido ayer el dia que lo conociste. Te negabas rotundamente a pedirle a tu nuevo vecino, que resulto ser un sensual y carismático moreno, ningún tipo de favor. Odiabas deberle cosas a la gente, pero te encontrabas en una situación sumamente desesperada y la necesidad te urgía al modo tal de hacer incoherencias como aquella. Así que de pronto te viste golpeando la puerta del departamento _"del nuevo"_, perfectamente alineado frente al tuyo, con una taza vacía que si los cálculos no salían mal, algo imposible en ti, pronto estaría llena de ese granuloso y cristalino endulzante que tu necesidad urgía con tanto ímpetu. Porque al final de cuentas, ¿que era para el Dr. Spencer Reid una buena taza de café sin azúcar en grandes cantidades para mantenerse despierto?

Te presentas tímidamente pero con esos aires de tener varios doctorados y él sonríe amable con simpleza, increíblemente encantador, presentándose como Derek Morgan. Un escalofrío te recorre la espina dorsal al oír su voz grave y sensual, mientras una sensación que desconoces te cosquillea en la parte baja del estomago. Atónito lo observas idiotizado, como si fuera una especie de Dios moreno y musculoso extremadamente sexy al que le haces una ofrenda, sin poder creer aun que te ha invitado a ingresar a su departamento siendo un completo desconocido, mientras carga la taza con azúcar que ya tiene bien organizada en la alacena. Cajas de mudanza te rodean y no puedes evitar echar un vistazo; por lo que ves a tu alrededor es muy organizado y ha sido policía en Chicago, pero no quieres hacerle un perfil, no a él. Sientes que es especial sin siquiera conocerlo. A pesar de ser un genio debes admitir que las emociones humanas te superan; hay algunas cosas que jamás comprenderás como por ejemplo eso, sentirlo especial siendo un completo desconocido. Hoy extrañamente tu mente está dispersa, no logras ser frio ni objetivo y sientes que la calidez del lugar te acoge de una manera extraña, familiar.

Se acerca a ti con ojos brillantes, profundos y una expresión curiosa en el rostro, como si disfrutara que observes el departamento y te lleves una buena impresión de él.

-Así que… Doctor- dice observándote fijamente, como si tu edad no fuera la correcta para tener un titulo de ese tipo, mientras te tiende la taza con una mueca divertida.

-Solo Reid. Llámame solo Reid, por favor- dices sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al oír la manera en que ha dicho la palabra _"Doctor"_ y estiras la mano para tomar la taza llena de azúcar y en ese momento ocurre algo inesperado, algo maravilloso ya que sus dedos rozan suavemente, de manera casi imperceptible los tuyos y la sensación que sientes en el cuerpo es indescriptible sumada a la tremenda laguna mental que te provoca. Una descarga eléctrica y cálida al mismo tiempo te recorre el brazo, viaja por tu cuerpo y se muere en tu cerebro estimulando millones de neuronas; intentas no estremecerte pero te es imposible con semejante sensación sacude tu cuerpo y deja en estado de alerta tus sentidos. Pero para tu asombro descubres que a Derek Morgan no le fue ajeno tampoco ese mínimo roce ya que alzas la vista y te topas con la de él, igual de alerta y asombrada que la tuya. ¿Acaso él había sentido lo mismo?

-…Reid- repite con una sonrisa amplia luego de carraspear y sientes como de repente comienzas a sofocarte dentro de esas cuatro paredes que parecen cerrarse encima tuyo, sosteniendo con fuerza la taza para que no se derrame ni un solo preciado grano de azúcar por tus estúpidas manos temblorosas de puro manojo de nervios que eres. Te observa unos minutos en silencio y tú le correspondes la mirada de la misma manera, intentando descifrar que decía la suya. –Veo que es una taza bastante grande, debes consumir mucha azúcar- dice divertido mostrándote todos los dientes y crees que morirás frente a él de solo observarlo sonreír e hiperventilar como una adolescente.

-Si… bueno, es que…- comienzas balbuceando como un tonto, pero no sabes que contestar. Por primera vez en tu vida no eres capaz de responder una sabiondez como las que utilizas en el trabajo para dar estadísticas o datos; a él no deseas mostrarle ese lado, aunque te cueste un trabajo inhumano reprimirlo, no deseas impresionarlo de esa manera… porque sabes que en vez de hacer eso, lo asustaras. Te rindes ante esa contradicción que tu mente genera entre lo que eres y en ese momento realmente sientes, y bajas la vista a la taza colmada de tu necesidad primordial que dice que desaparezcas de allí de inmediato, para contestar finalmente: -Si, consumo mucha azúcar- como un autómata y cuando alzas la vista para observarlo asombrosamente para ti se te ha acercado en silencio, mirándote con una ojos intensos e interesados en ti, y te asusta, mucho. No por él, sino por las incoherencias que tu mente pueda formular y tu boca soltar inconscientemente. -Ehmm, yo debo…- dices perdiéndote en el escote en v de la remera azul y ajustada que lleva puesta el moreno marcando su aparente físico escultural. Tragas en seco con violencia, intentando reacomodar tus pensamientos antes de hablar. –Debo irme. Gracias por el azúcar, Morgan- dices apenas sonriendo, intentando no alzar la vista y desapareces de allí antes de que pueda detenerte o decir palabra alguna.

Está claro que no has pasado una noche tranquila ya que el nuevo vecino, invadiendo cada rincón de tu mente, no te ha permitido pegar un ojo en toda la noche; y lo peor de todo es que tanto JJ como Emily lo notan y no has hecho más que poner un pie en la oficina, que rápidamente comienza la indagatoria. La evitas lo mejor que puedes, avergonzándote por tu actitud infantil y agradeces como nunca a Hotch por aparecerse y citarlos a una reunión en la sala para un nuevo caso donde presentara al nuevo compañero, y como si el insomnio por pensar en cierto moreno no parece haber sido suficiente tortura, se aparece allí mismo con su caminar altanero y relajado, y una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro deslumbrando a todos los presentes. No crees en el destino, por supuesto que no; pero si por alguna casualidad debieras creer, pensarías que esto es obra suya, porque ahora no solo debes cruzártelo lo que suponías, según tus cálculos, escasas veces por el pasillo del edificio donde vivían, sino que le verías el rostro todos los benditos días. No sabes si agradecer tu suerte o maldecirla, porque realmente sientes una sensación extraña en tu cuerpo, una sensación que no comprendes; es como si un gran imán tirara de ti hacia él, cuando Derek Morgan posa su intensa y oscura mirada en ti.

Si te ha costado quitártelo de la cabeza y es por ello que no has dormido; ¿cómo demonios te controlaras si deberás verle la cara todos los días, tenerlo cerca, trabajar con él? Oh, vaya… Crees que tienes una respuesta cuando te saluda posando su mano en tu hombro apretándolo con suavidad, con cierta familiaridad… No te controlaras en absoluto porque lo quieres para ti, esa es tu respuesta final.

Tres años después de aquel primer encuentro, es increíble que sentado a horcajadas encima del moreno en el sillón de su casa, mientras lo besas con una intensa y desesperada pasión, lo recuerdes tan claro como el agua.

-¡Spence!- gime en tu boca ya que el constante roce que hacen tus caderas contra las suyas lo está volviendo loco, eso bien lo sabes pero no puedes detenerte. Ríes maliciosamente satisfecho mientras profundizas mucho más el beso y muerdes superficialmente sus exquisitos labios. Por alguna extraña y milagrosa razón se está dejando hacer, así que le sacas todo el jugo posible a la situación de _"Macho Alfa Sumiso"_. No dejas de frotarte contra él que lo único que puede hacer es responder ferozmente al beso, tironeando con delicadeza tus cabellos entre sus dedos y pasar de acariciar tu torso semidesnudo a tomarte con una fuerza posesiva el trasero, a lo que es tu turno de ronronear en su boca por la sorpresa.

Luego de dos años de lucha, insinuaciones, celos, situaciones extremas en el trabajo y _"descontrol"_ por tu parte, conseguiste que tu compañero se declarara ante ti, pero no fue el tipo de declaración que esperabas ya que no se mencionó nada de amor en las frases incoherentes y subidas de tono que te pronuncio aquel dia, mientras te besaba desesperado en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban por un caso, dejando en claro que quería mantenerlo en secreto, completamente sepultado entre ambos. Por lo tanto, los encuentros que tenían lugar la mayoría de las veces en su casa, entiéndase que luego del primer año en la BAU había comprado una casa lejos de tu departamento, eran del estilo _"estoy caliente por ti, echémonos un polvo y luego cada uno a su casa"_. No había nada de amor en aquellos actos puramente carnales y pasionales que realizaban noche de por medio... O al menos eso era lo que creías.

Por lo tanto tus ideales de colegiala enamorada, acerca de un amor profundo, estable y duradero se habían esfumado durante el primer año de tenerlo como compañero de trabajo y vecino. Habías visto desfilar a un centenar de mujeres por el pasillo del piso de tu edificio que venían exclusivamente para cogerse al irresistible Derek Morgan, agente del FBI mientras él te aseguraba que era una fachada, que no significaban nada, pero tu sabias a la perfección que se trataba de su complejo _"no puedo declararme aun y prefiero la bisexualidad por el momento"_. Ahora luego de tres años de esperar a que llegara el dia en el que te dijera _"ya estoy seguro de lo que soy"_, te has insensibilizado, acostumbrándote a quitarle provecho a esos tremendos actos sexuales resignándote a no esperar un _"Te amo" _o tal vez un _"eres importante para mí, no quiero pasar ni un dia mas lejos de ti"_, a cambio; solo te dedicas a disfrutar de la palpable química que hay entre sus cuerpos.

-¡Spencer… estas volviéndome loco!- jadea debajo de ti ya que tu trabajo se ha vuelto lento y martirizante para el moreno que suele resolver ese tipo de situaciones con prisa debido a la calentura y el deseo desesperado de estar dentro de ti. Vuelves a reír mientras dejas besos húmedos en su cuello y muerdes superficialmente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda arrancándole un sonoro gemido. Ríes nuevamente y es en ese momento que él nota que lo haces intencionalmente, y es por eso que te toma con firmeza de la cintura y te tumba suavemente en el sofá invirtiendo las posiciones. Ahora es él el que está al mando y una sonrisa de satisfacción y travesura se dibuja en tu rostro ya que ves que está totalmente empalmado por lo que tu trabajo ha sido exitoso. Le acaricias el rostro con suavidad cuando se inclina sobre ti con ojos brillantes y luego tomas el borde inferior de su remera para despojarlo de ella lentamente mientras pones atención en que tus manos rocen todos y cada uno de sus abdominales, suavemente, de una manera lujuriosa y lo observas intensamente a lo que él responde acercándose para besarte con violencia, abriéndose paso a tus labios, recorriendo con su tibia e insistente lengua todos y cada uno de los rincones de tu boca.

Tu camisa yace en el suelo ya que él se ha encargado con un zarpazo de quitártela y de comenzar su labor dejando besos húmedos por tu torso desnudo mientras lame y acaricia tus pezones. Es tu turno de gemir por lo que lo haces en su oído mientras te remueves debajo suyo tomándolo de la nuca, tal y como le gusta a él que no hace otra cosa que intensificar su trabajo mientras busca con sus manos el acceso a tus pantalones, pero tú eres más rápido y cuelas una mano hábil y ansiosa en sus pantalones para llegar a su miembro erecto que esta febril y pide a gritos un poco de atención, y comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente. Un escalofrío descoloca su cuerpo que se estremece sobre el tuyo ante el inesperado y repentino contacto, tomándose con fuerza de los bordes del sillón mientras le es inevitable mover las caderas al compás de tu mano, follándola lentamente y gruñir de satisfacción. Sonríes idiotizado por la mueca de placer que se dibuja en su rostro mientras tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y te acercas para besarlo con ansiedad a lo que él responde de la misma manera gimiendo en tu boca por cada movimiento de tu mano. Su cuerpo se estremece nuevamente mientras arquea la espalda involuntariamente y sabes que se correrá en cuanto tu mano vaya a una velocidad más rápida, pero sucede algo que te impide ayudarlo a llegar, ya que el moreno en la inconsciencia o tal vez consciencia del momento, muy cerca de tus labios gime: -Dios… Spence… Cuanto… Te… Amo- dice y te paralizas en el instante mismo que lo sientes pronunciar esas palabras como si te hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua helada, mientras él te acaricia el rostro con dulzura. –…Te amo- dice desesperado siguiendo el solo la labor contra tu mano ya que te detienes y lo miras con ojos abiertos como platos, horrorizado. Quitas tu mano rápidamente, provocando que con ese movimiento y la leve presión que ejerces para poder quitarla de entre sus pantalones, se corra accidentalmente sobre el sillón ya que tú te escurres por debajo de él como el agua, tomas con un manotazo tu camisa del suelo y a la velocidad de la luz te la pones y te alejas lo más que puedes de aquel sillón desde donde el moreno no entiende lo que sucede. ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? No puede ser posible que hayas oído eso… que creíste haber oído… no pudo haber salido de sus labios… no de él… no en un momento como aquel…

-¿Chico, pero qué demonios…?- dice entre fastidiado y confundido con la respiración aun agitada, por haberlo dejado en medio de la faena solo, incorporándose mientras te busca con la mirada y te encuentra en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Tu mueca debe mostrar el terror y la perplejidad que sientes ya que los ojos brillantes e intensos de Derek, te observan fijamente confundidos. Intentas recapacitar, analizar con frialdad lo que ha ocurrido, hecho por hecho, palabra por palabra, no darle importancia pero simplemente no puedes; te habías hecho a una idea, no; el te había metido una idea en tu cabeza que con mucho dolor habías aceptado para no perderlo, porque claramente se ha transformado en alguien importante para ti, para tu vida y resulta que ahora te ha estampado una totalmente diferente en el medio de la cara en un momento de calentura. Parece darse cuenta lo que ha dicho por lo que se pone de pie, luego de acomodarse todo en su lugar y te mira con culpa, intentando acercarse, pero retrocedes lo más que puedes hacia la puerta, intentando adherirte a ella. Es lo único que puedes hacer porque tu brillante mente es incapaz de reaccionar para buscarle un sentido a todo eso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- sueltas atropelladamente sin pensar, como respuesta a sus movimientos con una mano en el picaporte, pero bien sabes que tu interior desea esperanzado que no se retracte, que se haga responsable de lo que dijo, que no fue solo por la calentura del momento, que él realmente lo siente, y que no tema porque es correspondido, pero:

-Spencer, lo siento- se disculpa, un peso se instala en tu estomago como si hubieras comido plomo y no puedes hacer más que pensar en cómo demonios salir de allí con la esperanza totalmente desecha. Comienzas a necesitar aire ya que sientes que te ahogas allí dentro. Te parece injusto, claro que sí. Él mismo había tenido el descaro en el momento de confesarse de decirte que jamás sería algo romántico, que jamás te amaría; de poner especial énfasis en que no te hagas ilusiones ya que eran nada más que polvos para saciar la pasión que se despertaba en ambos ya que jamás él podría amarte como tú ya lo hacías desde un primer momento.

-Yo… ehmm… será mejor que me vaya- atinas a decir luego del impacto inicial, giras el picaporte de la puerta y desapareces de allí sin darle tiempo para replicar nada, tal cual aquella primera vez en la que se conocieron.

Es cierto el dicho que reza: _"Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo cuando lo está perdiendo". _Sientes que la has cagado; de algún modo debes haberla cagado porque hace días que Reid no te dirige la palabra, ni siquiera te mira cuando le tienes cerca y no tienes ni la más puta idea de que has hecho mal. El caso en el que un sospechoso ha dispersado una espora de ántrax en un parque y ya ha dejado varias víctimas, no ayuda al clima que hay entre los integrantes del equipo y te es imposible acercarte a tu genio para hablarle. Lo buscas con la mirada y no lo encuentras por allí, hasta que notas que ha ingresado al baño, por lo que lo sigues silenciosamente como una sombra y al ingresar tu mirada se cruza con la de él a través del espejo.

-Reid…- lo llamas con voz grave pero no menos dulce, intentando de alguna manera enmendar las cosas y antes de que pueda escapar de allí o alguien ingresar e interrumpir, echas llave a la puerta. Se voltea y te mira con esos ojos caramelo que tanto te gustan ya que son el portal directo a su alma. Él siempre ha sido transparente para ti, sin que tengas ningún impedimento en leerlo, pero aquel dia realmente está dolido y… ¿confundido? Tragas en seco al descubrir aquella mirada herida y te acercas más. –Dime qué pasa, chico lindo- dices con temor a ser rechazado por él, la única persona de la que en el último tiempo te has hecho totalmente dependiente. Y lo logras, retrocede hasta la puerta, irritado sin apartar su mirada de la tuya.

-¿Pasarme?- pregunta sarcástico y sabes que lo que dirá no será nada bueno. –Me dijiste que me amabas cuando estábamos por coger, en un momento de total calentura y luego de eso me pediste disculpas por decirlo. ¿Qué vendrá en la próxima cogida, la propuesta de matrimonio, de la cual te arrepentirás también?- dice incrédulo, como si sonara demasiado inverosímil. Sí, no es bueno. No sabes que decir, sabes que la has cagado, aquella es la confirmación, por eso optas por callarte. –Pero no es solo eso y lo sabes, Derek…- dice con el ceño fruncido, luego de tragar en seco, con una seguridad que nunca viste en él. Adoras que te llame por tu nombre, siempre suena distinto en su boca, con su voz; pero las veces que lo hace cuando está enojado no es nada bueno. -…Estoy harto de tener que ocultarlo, de soportar tus apariencias con mujeres porque _"aun no logras decidirte"_, estoy harto tener que ir a follar a tu casa y luego irme a la mía porque a ti no te gusta despertar con alguien al lado. Harto de seguir dándote tiempo cuando se que nunca lograras decidirte, porque está claro que te encanta tener sexo conmigo, pero jamás abandonaras el porte de macho Alfa con el que te identificas, por alguien como yo. ¡Harto! A mí si me importas, te quiero desde el primer momento que te conocí. Siempre supe que eras especial, una persona maravillosa, que valía la pena conocerte, tenerte cerca, porque eres como una droga para mí, Derek. He intentado dejarte, he querido convencerme de que no era sano para mi, que no me hacia bien, que debía buscar algo más estable, más sincero; alguien que este conmigo porque realmente me quiere y no porque únicamente lo caliento, pero no pude dejarte porque ya era un adicto. Un desquiciado y maldito adicto a ti- dice atropelladamente, nervioso y te mira desesperado, pero no eres capaz de decir nada porque claramente te ha pillado con la guardia baja. Si antes no tenias idea de lo que le ocurría, acabas de descubrirlo en fracción de segundos y no estás seguro de haber querido saberlo de esa manera. –Sabes, ¡me he cuestionado muchas veces si fue lo correcto ir a buscar esa maldita taza de azúcar a tu departamento!- finaliza, le quita la llave a la puerta y se va.

-Reid espera. ¡Spencer!- llamas pero es demasiado tarde.

El clima tenso del caso no ayuda al acercamiento y no tienes tiempo de estar con él para explicarle lo que realmente te sucede. Que no es verdad todo lo que él piensa de ti, que no haber hablado esas cuestiones a tiempo lo llevo a pensar eso ya que lo quieres de verdad, lo necesitas tanto como el aire que respiras aunque él no lo note. Pero cuando piensas que tienen un momento a solas en la casa deshabitada del sospechoso a la que te toca ir con él, notas que tu hermoso genio acaba de cagarla bien cagada ingresando al laboratorio del asesino habiendo una muestra de la espora rota en el suelo y encerrándose solo allí dentro, pidiéndote que te alejes. No tienes tiempo a reaccionar ya que el pánico de perderlo te paraliza invadiendo tu cuerpo, y tu mente desconecta pensando solamente el inevitable desenlace que eso tendrá. Apoyas desesperado una mano en el vidrio y lo observas horrorizado. La frase _"Te amo"_ queda atascada en tu garganta y no puedes decirla debido al pánico que te consume verlo allí dentro, porque sería confirmarlo, claro que sí y no habría problemas con ello, pero también piensas que posiblemente sonara como una despedida y lo último que quieres en ese momento es eso. Es demasiado temprano para que se vaya de tu lado, no puedes permitirte pensar de ese modo.

-Lo siento- se limita a decir a través del vidrio, traspasándote con sus hermosos y redondos ojos asustados, y niegas con la cabeza desesperado sintiendo que todo el mundo comienza a desmoronarse a tu alrededor mientras intentas comunicarle con la mirada todo lo que te ocurre, todo lo que sientes por él. Lo observas con terror, sintiendo como la impotencia te recorre el cuerpo por estar distanciados por un simple y mortal vidrio; impidiéndote salvarlo, tomarlo entre tus brazos y decirle que todo estará bien…

Lo que le sigue es confuso. Todo el equipo está al tanto del peligro que corre Reid e intentas enfocarte en el caso pero te es imposible sabiendo que está allí dentro muriéndose, siendo tu única conexión a él una llamada telefónica que compartes con García donde le brindas fuerzas, donde le pides que no se rinda, que él puede hacerlo, que él es capaz de encontrar la cura, mientras intentas no pensar en el peor desenlace aunque tu mente pesimista ronda la idea con ahínco, como si quisiera mortificarte por todo el tiempo que has ignorado sus sentimientos hacia ti. Le amas, claro que le amas; más que a nada en el mundo, no serias nada sin él, pero si no sale de allí jamás sabrá todas y cada una de las sensaciones extrañas y vibrantes que sentiste por él desde el momento en que tu mano rozo accidentalmente la suya cuando le diste aquella taza de azúcar en el departamento y tu mirada conecto con la suya como nunca antes había conectado con nadie. Claro que le amas, pero no has tenido el suficiente coraje como para mandar todo al diablo y admitirlo, pero ahora sí parece ser una buena idea mientras lo pierdes, mientras sientes que te volverás loco, que no habrá vida si a él le ocurre algo, mientras te das cuenta cuán importante ha sido para ti oír su voz y observar su cara de niño feliz mientras dice estadísticas y datos geográficos todos los días en el trabajo, que aunque te quejes de que es un genio, siempre has admirado cuan brillante e inteligente es y cuanto te atrae que así sea, cuanta ternura sientes cuando hace el adorable mohín al molestarlo y gastarle bromas o como se ruboriza cuando te oye decir comentarios indecentes y provocadores, como sus ojos te miran como si fueras el centro de su universo lleno de matemáticas, estadísticas y psicología, cuanto has deseado en silencio despertar a su lado y observarlo dormir en silencio, como te ama a su manera, como le cuesta demostrar y controlar sus sentimientos, como la verborragia se apodera de él cuando está nervioso… mientras piensas cuan dependiente eres del Doctor Spencer Reid.

Él ya ha encontrado la cura, y lo llevan al hospital en cuanto logra salir de allí, y sientes que no puedes dominarte, que no puedes contigo mismo. ¿En qué momento habías comenzado a descuidarlo? ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta de lo que sufría a tu lado por tu maldita indiferencia? ¿Cómo habías podido ser tan egoísta e insensible? ¿Cómo habías llegado a pensar que solo era calentura de ambas partes sin detenerte a pensar solo un momento que tal vez se les había ido de las manos? ¿Cómo no notaste que para él había comenzado a ser algo más? La culpa había subido sus niveles más altos en las últimas horas y la desesperación por verlo bien, por tenerlo cerca en la misma habitación, de poder tocarlo y besarlo, era insoportable. Por lo tanto haces una última locura antes de ir a verlo al hospital y montar guardia a su lado hasta que despierte; una locura que tal vez lo alegre cuando se recupere y puedan hablar de lo que sucede entre los dos.

Lo observas y no te cansas de observarlo en detalle, su rostro pálido, sus espesas pestañas, las ojeras malva debajo de sus ojos, su carnosa e irresistible boca en forma de corazón que tantas veces te ha hecho suspirar, su perfecta nariz, sus cabellos enmarañados sobre la almohada… Te sorprendes al pensar que teniéndolo a tu lado continuamente nunca hayas apreciado cuan perfecto es, cuanto lo amas y lo necesitas. Resulta que solo lo necesitas a él para ser feliz, el único que te entiende, el único que te tiene paciencia, el único que te ama con todo su corazón tal cual eres… tu otra mitad.

Sientes que poco a poco recobras el conocimiento y vaya que sorpresa al encontrarte a tu moreno y sensual compañero sentado junto a la cama devorándose la gelatina que han dejado para ti mientras lee una revista, ceñudo. Observas detenidamente su perfecto rostro, sus labios moverse mientras come la gelatina dándote ganas de besarlo y saborear el gusto a frutilla directamente de su boca, sus marcados músculos en su remera gris y comienzas a incomodarte de que este allí despertando tus pensamientos lascivos, ya que pensaste que preferiría estar alejado de ti luego de lo que le has dicho. ¿Acaso ha estado todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente? Te remueves lentamente, pero él parece no notarlo, por lo que decides hablar:

-¿Eso es gelatina?- preguntas con voz ronca, aun soñoliento restregándote los ojos y al oír tu voz gira de repente su cabeza y te observa con su brillante y aliviada mirada intensa. -Hey, chico- saluda sonriente y sientes que te quedas sin aire pero lo disimulas carraspeando, bajando la vista e intentando incorporarte en la cama. Él sonríe ampliamente, aliviado y llama a la doctora para que te examine. Le preguntas si las demás víctimas están bien y te dice que se recuperaran mientras le lanzas miradas furtivas a Morgan que aguarda fuera de la habitación mientras llama al equipo.

-El equipo está en camino- informa cuando ingresa nuevamente, sin poder sostenerte la mirada mucho tiempo y asientes incomodo. –Debo hacer unas cosas, pero vendré para llevarte a casa en cuanto te den el alta- dice con voz suave y dulce pero expresión seria, acercándose a ti para besarte la frente antes de irse sin decir más. Observas como se aleja de allí con una sensación extraña en el estómago. ¿Acaso es miedo a tener que separarte de él? ¿A qué tal vez la relación, si es que eso era una relación, que ni siquiera tenían finalice? No has podido descifrar su mirada intensa, determinada, seria y te asusta lo que pueda pasar en los próximos días, cuando te den el alta…

* * *

**Cha, cha, cha, channnn! ¿Les gusto?**

**La verdad no me gusta dejar tanto suspenso, porque como lectora en ese sentido soy muy poco paciente cuando me engancho con algo, pero como quedaba muy largo decidi fragmentarlo, asi que voy a hacer un trueque porque ahora se viene lo mejor :D... **

**Las reviews son bienvenidas y depende como les haya parecido, subire la otra parte en estos dias, sino, sera dentro de una semana. XD Hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda y ultima parte para todo aquel que desee leer! Gracias al guest amoroso que me dejo Review! No se tu nombre :S pero muchas gracias por firmar! Espero que esta parte te guste! ;) Y gracias a giderasia1 por seguir la historia! **

**No tengo mucho mas para decir, ademas de que este es el ultimo fic que tengo de Morgan/Reid por el momento, y me gustaria invitarlos a que lean mis otras historias si les interesan; Won't get fool again, The pretenders, She is my weakness que corresponden a Criminal Minds y despues la de CSI que se llama What would you do without me. Si les interesa pasensen y lean! :D**

**Las reviews como siempre son bien recibidas con criticas constructivas u opiniones asi que las estare esperando! Por el momento me retiro y les dejo leer! Au revoir! :)**

* * *

**Part II.**

Cumpliendo su promesa una semana después, el moreno hace acto de presencia en la habitación del hospital donde, sentado en la cama, te abrochas los botones de la camisa. La irritación debe ser clara en tu rostro ya que se acerca y se para frente a ti para observarte con detenimiento. Hace días que quieres irte de allí cansado de estar postrado en una cama y sentirte inútil, y todos se encargaron de que hasta que no estén los últimos análisis que comprueben que estas en perfectas condiciones, no te dejarían ir. No lo miras, tus manos se hacen más torpes y temblorosas debido a su presencia y te cuesta continuar tu tarea, por lo que ves como dos fuertes y morenas manos se acercan silenciosas y las corren para hacer ellas la tarea que las tuyas no pueden. Alzas la vista para observarlo, pero él no te mira a los ojos, está demasiado concentrado en _"vestirte"_ y más ridículo te sientes cuando anuda la corbata alrededor de tu cuello y luego te alcanza el sweater que te pones sin ningún problema. Lo que es la ironía de la vida. Tantas veces lo has tenido cerca o encima de tuyo con el único propósito que te desvistiera en un tiempo record debido a la calentura que ya no puede sostenerse, que en ese momento te sientes un inválido mental al verlo vestirte con esa dedicación y sensualidad con la que solo él puede hacerlo. Mantienes tu vista fija en él, que cuando termina te acaricia casi imperceptiblemente el cuello provocándote un escalofrío y alza la vista para observarte fijamente. Nuevamente la ironía, hasta hace unos segundos estaba vistiéndote y ahora pareciera que deseara todo lo contrario con sus ojos; te desviste lentamente con su oscura e intensa mirada y no hace falta decir más, ya que cuando se dirige al pasillo, lo sigues como un perro faldero hasta el auto para que te lleve finalmente a casa.

Si el viaje fue una absoluta tortura debido al incomodo silencio, te sientes desolado al oír el eco que producen el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, seguido de tus pasos. Llegas a la altura del sillón y te detienes allí, en medio de la sala sabiendo que la situación no puede dilatarse más de lo que ya está y te volteas para enfrentarlo. Cuando lo haces notas que ya no está apoyado contra la puerta sino que se encuentra detrás de ti, bien cerca, tanto que puedes sentir su respiración en tu rostro. Das un respingo como si te hubiera pinchado con un alfiler y retrocedes un paso, lo suficiente como para no alejarte de él, pero si para apreciarlo en su totalidad. Y justo cuando piensas que vendrán las reprimendas por lo que sucedió, te toma con suavidad del rostro y te observa fijamente pillándote desprevenido y notas finalmente lo abrumado que esta; como la culpa brilla en sus ojos.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensé que te perdería, chico- dice concentrado en tus facciones que aun no salen del asombro de sentirlo cerca, de respirarlo, de saber que esta allí contigo, observándote con esa dulzura de la que solo él es capaz, asombrándote de cuanto lo has extrañado por no verlo un par de días. Tragas en seco con violencia ya que no sabes que decir pero piensas que lo más coherente es comenzar por el principio, por lo que apoyas ambas manos en su formado pecho para cerciorarte de que esta allí y esforzándote para no pensar incoherencias acerca de cómo desvestirlo y llevarlo a la cama antes de que se dé cuenta, tomas aire para decir:

-Lamento haberte dicho todo eso… Fue abrupto, no tenía que porque hacerlo, ni tampoco tenías la culpa de mi mal humor aquel dia… Es que… Yo… No… Tú…- comienzas a balbucear como un idiota con un nudo en la garganta y te maldices por ser tan nervioso y tan poco predispuesto a las emociones, estando cerca de él. Alzas la vista para observarlo suplicante y sus oscuros ojos parecen en paz, serenos.

-No debes disculparte. Soy yo el que lo lamenta- dice con voz grave y tranquila acariciando tus mejillas con sus pulgares. Dios, como amas oírlo hablar con esa seguridad, impartiéndote esa confianza solo con el timbre de su voz. –Por no hablar de ciertas cuestiones a su debido tiempo, has pensado cosas erróneas acerca de mí como yo lo hice acerca de ti. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo y se lo hice a la única persona a la que amo más que a mi vida- dice con una media sonrisa y ojos brillantes, expectantes a tu reacción, es por eso que lo observas con ojos desorbitados, intentando comprender si aquello está pasando realmente. –Te amo Spence; no hace falta más tiempo porque ya me he decidido, te quiero a ti; quiero poder llegar junto a ti al trabajo; no quiero solamente coger contigo, deseo hacerte el amor todas las noches y despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado. Si debo abandonar la _"pose de macho Alfa"_, como tú la llamas, para estar contigo, ten por seguro que ha quedado atrás desde el mismo momento en que te conocí y supe que lo único que quería para mí y mi vida era el Dr. Spencer Reid y su extraña necesidad de azúcar en grandes cantidades en el café- dice con una dulzura que desconocías en él y frunces el ceño levemente.

-Pero si llegamos juntos al trabajo, el resto del equipo lo notara y luego de eso deberemos decírselo…- comienzas nervioso y él ríe negando con la cabeza, acercándose más a ti que pierdes el hilo de pensamientos debido a su belleza.

-Genio, estoy diciéndote que te amo, que te quiero para mí el resto de mi vida y ¿me sales con el trabajo?- dice entre divertido y confundido. –Aunque no debemos preocuparnos tanto por eso porque Hotch ya lo sabe- dice como si nada, con toda naturalidad, deseando con desesperación besarte de una buena vez, pero tú lo observas al borde del colapso alejándote unos pasos más.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?- balbuceas sin poder comprender y él sonríe ampliamente.

-No hizo falta que le dijera nada, él solo lo ha notado. Pero antes que nada, fui a aclarárselo. Prometió no decir nada hasta que estemos listos, aunque es obvio que los demás deben saberlo ya, y también prometió no separar al equipo si tomamos ciertas precauciones- dice con felicidad acercándose a ti que sonríes entre aliviado e incrédulo, sintiendo que no puedes amarlo más de lo que lo haces. –Ahora, dime que me amas…- dice cerca de tu boca, sensual, caliente, quitándote el poco aliento que te queda luego de semejante declaración. –…Dime que me amas y quieres que te haga el amor, Spencer- dice con lujuria, sensualidad, de manera traviesa a la que sabe que no puedes resistirte.

-Te amo Derek Morgan- dices con una sonrisa lujuriosa, sumándote a su juego y él te traspasa con su mirada, más oscura que la habitual debido al deseo. –…Hazme el amor- pides en un susurro lujurioso tomándolo de la remera la cual tironeas un poco para acercarlo más a ti. Recorres lentamente con tu tibia y húmeda lengua sus labios entreabiertos que dejan escapar un suspiro, dándote a entender cuanto te ha extrañado mientras te toma de la cintura con firmeza. –Házmelo ahora- pides con una sonrisa provocadora y él sin más, desata el deseo.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber-dice con una sonrisa sensual, acortando los últimos centímetros de distancia que quedan entre sus bocas para besarte con brusquedad, ansioso, como si quisiera apoderarse de tu alma mientras intenta memorizar cada curva de tu cuerpo por encima de tu ropa con sus manos hábiles y desesperadas. No puedes hacer más que gemir en su boca notando cuanto lo has extrañado mientras sientes que te desviste lentamente. La corbata es una de las primeras prendas que vuela con su feroz zarpazo. No deja de explorar cada rincón de tu boca mientras saborea con lujuria tus labios que piden desesperados más de él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te quedas sin sweater y camisa por lo que lo imitas y le quitas su remera sin que oponga resistencia observándote con sus oscuros y profundos orbes llenos de amor y excitación. Te toma de la cintura nuevamente y te atrae hacia él, por lo que jadeas cerca de su boca antes de ser devorado por la misma y sentir como sus fuertes manos toman posesivamente tu trasero. Emites un ronroneo con la garganta mientras muerdes y lames su cuello a lo que él responde con un fuerte gemido tomando tus cabellos mientras lo arrastras a tu habitación en penumbras. Allí dentro es todo muy distinto, él toma el control tirándote con suavidad contra la cama entre risas sofocadas, colocándose a horcajadas encima tuyo que lo observas con ojos deseosos y la respiración entrecortada, pero se encarga de hacer todo más lento. Besa con dulzura tu cuello y cada rincón de piel de tu torso desnudo y expuesto a su hambrienta boca, jugueteando con su lengua en tus pezones mientras frota su entrepierna contra la tuya, te retuerces bajo el y gimes su nombre.

-Derek…- dices agitado mordiéndote el labio inferior para no gritar. –¡Oh, Dios como te extrañe!-.

-Yo también chico lindo, pero aun falta lo mejor- susurra antes de besarte con infinito amor y ocuparse de tus pantalones que desliza por tus piernas junto a tu ropa interior a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Te sientas en la cama con él aun encima de ti y haces lo mismo acariciando su escultural torso mientras sonríe satisfecho de tus hábiles manos que tras terminar de desvestirlo ya han acariciado sus piernas y su trasero. Ahora que ambos están en iguales condiciones y bastantes empalmados, sabes que hará trampa en aquel juego de a dos cuando toma tus manos y las sujeta fuertemente en tu espalda mientras te tumba nuevamente en la cama y lleva su rostro a tu entrepierna, sin darte tiempo siquiera a reaccionar.

-¡Derek!- llamas indignado como un niño pequeño al que le han negado un dulce porque sabe que te gusta acariciarlo y sentirlo mientras lo hace, y que te prive de hacerlo es algo que te desespera.

-Quiero que ahora disfrutes solo tú. Tenemos el resto de la noche para nosotros- dice dándote un último beso antes de comenzar su tarea entre tus piernas.

Te retuerces de placer y necesitas de todo tu autocontrol para no correrte cuando desliza lentamente su boca sobre tu polla de arriba hacia abajo y metiéndosela completa repetidas veces, acariciando la base por lo que te desahogas con un sonoro y excitante gemido que no le es ajeno a tu compañero que hace lo imposible para no correrse de tan solo escucharte. Te remueves intentando zafarte de su agarre para tocarlo, para sentir el movimiento de su cabeza entre tus piernas, pero no lo consigues, él es demasiado fuerte y eso de martirizarte privándote del sentido del tacto te excita aún más. Cuando ríe con malicia con tu pene aun en su boca provocando esas exquisitas vibraciones y su mano deja la base para acariciar tus testículos sientes que todo se nubla, que no aguantaras mucho más. Los espasmos son cada vez más seguidos. El momento está cerca.

-Derek…- gimes sin aliento, sintiendo que tu mente es una laguna de incoherencias. –Derek para…Derek por favooor… que estoy a puntoooo… de corrermeee… ¡oh Dios!- gimes y él lo nota cuando tu espalda se arquea involuntariamente por lo que desliza su boca hacia arriba a una velocidad extremadamente lenta y martirizante, y con una última lamida en la punta, que aun no entiendes como no te has corrido allí mismo en su boca, se acerca a la tuya sonriendo con malicia para besarte y ahogas un gemido en la suya mientras te come. Finalmente libera tus manos detrás de tu espalda y le tomas el rostro mientras lo besas y luego bajas para acariciar su espalda.

-Derek debemos… ¡Dios, esto esta tan bueno!- dices aun agitado mientras sientes que deja besos húmedos por tu torso. –Por favor detente, debemos hablar. Esto no tiene sentido…- intentas decir con seriedad cuando lo tienes en tu cuello y sientes su lengua caliente y húmeda recorrer las líneas de tu maxilar, pero él no hace caso, esta muy concentrado en acariciarte y lograr, con éxito, que los miembros erectos se rocen entre sí. Notas que vuelves a perder la coherencia en tu mente e intentas detenerlo posando ambas manos en sus hombros, alejándolo de ti, pero con unas inmensas ganas de que no se detenga nunca. Te mira entre enfurruñado y ansioso, luego de largar un leve suspiro y le devuelves la mirada con la misma intensidad. Parece ofendido pero lo único que hace es sonreír asombrado, sin dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que escuchan salir de tu boca mientras te acaricia el rostro con suavidad.

-Sé que estas nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Ya que no hay otra razón que explique por qué estás hablando tanto en una situación como esta- dice con una media sonrisa observando ambos cuerpos desnudos. –Pero realmente siento la desesperada necesidad de hacerte el amor ahora mismo. Spencer; quiero amarte, sentirte, tocarte… Tú me amas y yo te amo más que a mi vida, no hay de qué preocuparse. Así que por favor hagamos esto ahora porque realmente me estas matando- dice acercándose a ti y pasa su lengua con lujuria por tus labios entreabiertos hasta que consigue colarla en tu boca por completo y respondes con la misma intensidad sintiendo que mágicamente todas tus dudas y temores se han disipado.

Sientes como los cuerpos aumentan rápidamente la temperatura mientras se rozan y tú lo acaricias y él toma tus cabellos para luego acariciar tu nuca y no soltarla porque lo único que quieres es fundirse en ti. Aleja unos centímetros su rostro del tuyo y te observa fijamente, para finalmente sonreír alegre y sensual como siempre, deslumbrándote con su belleza de cerca porque es algo a lo que nunca te acostumbraras. Su belleza.

-Eres tan hermoso- susurra sosteniéndote aun de la nuca, pero con la mano que tiene libre corre algunos mechones de cabello que caen sobre tus ojos y acaricia tus mejillas levemente encendidas. –Te extrañe tanto...- dice con suavidad muy cerca de tu boca acariciando tu miembro mientras sonríe con malicia y no puedes evitar soltar un gemido de entre tus labios.

-Dios, no te detengas por favor- dices entre jadeos, sin saber muy bien que estás diciendo y el sonríe ampliamente satisfecho de su efecto en ti ya que sus caricias se intensifican cada vez más.

-Eres mi mundo; mi todo- te observa con fijeza, como si intentara grabar a fuego su mirada en la tuya y le acaricias el rostro y buscas su boca para besarla con hambre y desesperación. Ya no hacen faltan las palabras, ambos saben qué hacer ya que se conocen y saben que los cuerpos no resistirán mucho tiempo mas, por lo que mientras él prepara tu entrada y te distrae con besos, tu mano se posa en su duro miembro y lo acaricia lentamente, logras que gima en tu boca repetidas veces y sonríes satisfecho.

-Ya estoy listo- susurras mientras lame y muerde superficialmente tu cuello. Se coloca en tu entrada, le rodeas rápidamente la cintura con tus piernas y te da un último y feroz beso antes de entrar en ti.

Te es imposible reprimir todas las incoherencias que salen de tu boca a medida que las estocadas se hacen más rápidas e intensas y pides más de ese adonis de chocolate que se encuentra encima tuyo. No te cansas de pedirlo porque sabes que a él le gusta oírlo; te aferras con fuerza a las sabanas y te retuerces de placer mientras embiste con más fuerza, te besa el cuello y muerde el lóbulo de tu oreja. Pega su cuerpo al tuyo, lo que provoca que con los movimientos, su abdomen masturbe tu miembro necesitado de contacto y tu espalda comienza a arquearse debido a los espasmos del intenso placer. Lo rodeas con los brazos intentando fundirte en él y escondes el rostro en el arco de su cuello mientras jadeas y gimes su nombre contra su piel la cual muerdes y lames con pasión. La estática que hay entre los dos cuerpo es intensa y excitante; él gime en tu oído y te toma de los cabellos tironeando con suavidad para recostarte nuevamente en la cama lo que provoca que sus febriles cuerpos se separen y que él encuentre tu punto dulce.

-Mírame- pide con voz ronca, mientras las estocadas ya tienen un ritmo desenfrenado y sientes su dulce aliento golpear contra tu rostro. No puedes controlar tu cuerpo que responde a sus movimientos y cierras con fuerza los ojos avergonzado porque sabes que debes tener una mueca de orgasmo palpable en tu rostro. Como no haces caso toma tu polla y comienza a acariciarla al ritmo de las estocadas y ya no puedes hacer más que abrir los ojos y mirarlo con intensidad mientras sonríe de esa manera sensual y traviesa. Casi te corres con la visión de su cuerpo contra el tuyo, ya que diminutas y perladas gotas de sudor cubren su morena y brillante piel, mientras te observa con deseo e infinito amor. Tu vista se nubla, sientes tu piel arder mientras tu cuerpo goza de una manera nunca antes vista y pide más de él, de ese moreno que no deja de atacar ese punto al que sabe que no puedes resistirte y te está volviendo loco con sus movimientos estratégicos y sensuales, con sus besos y caricias.

-¡D-Derek!- dices entrecortadamente posando ambas manos en su pecho para acariciarlo porque el momento está cerca, tu espina dorsal recibe las descargas eléctricas y sientes ese inevitable calor en la parte baja del estomago. –Oh, Dios… Derek…-

-Lo sé… lo sé bebe… yo también- jadea y se acerca a tu rostro con ojos intensos y llenos de pasión. –Córrete para mí, Spence- pide mordiendo tu boca, haciendo una exquisita presión en la punta de tu miembro, sin dejar sus intensas estocadas y al oír su voz no haces más que obedecer.

–Te amo- gimes cuando tu espalda se arquea con violencia y la contracción de tus músculos internos no hace más que hacerlo correrse a él también que emite un sensual gemido en tu oído que contesta con las mismas palabras que le dijiste y busca tu boca para besarla con brusquedad, desesperado y hambriento. Se deja caer, exhausto encima de ti que lo rodeas fuertemente con los brazos y besas con dulzura su cuello. Emites un último jadeo cuando sale de ti y se acuesta a tu lado en la cama rodeándote con sus fuertes brazos.

-Te amo- repite en un susurro y sonríes ampliamente mientras le acaricias el rostro lentamente.

-Y yo a ti- contestas feliz de tenerlo a tu lado, solo para ti. Se observan en silencio unos minutos, como si estuvieran viéndose por primera vez, pero hay algo que te inquieta.

-Estaba pensando…- dices luego de un tiempo en silencio y él sonríe negando con la cabeza. Extrañamente para él, eres el único ser en la tierra que puede detenerse a pensar luego de echarse tremendo polvo, pero a pesar de ello te observa, dándote la indicación de que continúes, porque así y todo, raro como eres, él te ama. -No es cierto lo que dije. Ya no me cuestiono si fue o no correcto ir a pedirte esa taza de azúcar- comienzas con seriedad y el ríe entre dientes estrechándote aun mas contra su cuerpo. –Sé que fue lo correcto- dices con una amplia sonrisa y él suspira aliviado.

-Es bueno oírte decir eso…- dice con su grave voz cargada de felicidad. –Temía que no podamos seguir divirtiéndonos toda la noche- dice y te besa, comenzando a acariciar tú cuerpo lentamente que responde de manera correcta a su roce, sonríes en paz, feliz, correspondiendo a sus caricias.

Finalmente desistes de comprender todas esas sensaciones y emociones que te embargan cada vez que te sonríe, te besa o te toca. Porque al desistir de comprender ese tipo de emociones, comprendiste que cuando se trata de amor no hay libro, ni fórmula matemática, ni ciencia que responda a ese hermoso y genuino sentimiento. Es por eso que agradeces con una sonrisa de infinita felicidad a tu extravagante necesidad y a tu mente por cometer el primer, y se podría decir que único, error del cual no te arrepientes: olvidarte de comprar azúcar.


End file.
